


Let's freefall (See where we land)

by Meero94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smitten Ian, Stubborn Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero94/pseuds/Meero94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich, a store co-owner at eighteen, had a few rules to follow in life and they were all simple enough really; never turn down free food, never pass on the opportunity to hit someone, never walk down 5th street after 12 -unless you're looking to get rabies-, and never ever go out on a date with anyone. </p><p>He had no problem following said rules in the past, but enter their newest employee, with the red hair and the goofy smile, and Mickey starts having trouble following his own rules. Well, just the last one to be specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's freefall (See where we land)

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to my awesome friend who read and re-read this fic at various stages and had to listen to me ramble about it for days. This one's for you.
> 
> Yes the title is from an Ed Sheeran song.. Creativity at its finest, I know. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Mickey or Ian or any of the gang, I just cry over them a lot. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The moment the rookie walked back into the store, Mickey Milkovich knew that his life was about to get far more complicated.

 He had been minding his own business behind the counter when Kevin walked in with the new kid in tow. Mickey hadn’t paid them much mind at first, choosing to sneak a cigarette while Kev wasn’t looking instead of ogling the newbie, but then the kid had to ask some dumb question and Kevin, being the fucking asshole he is, had to tell this boy that Mickey was their oldest employee and that any question the newbie had should be directed at him. Cue Mickey’s downfall.

 The new kid made his way to the counter cautiously; having heard about Mickey’s reputation no doubt -despite being in the store for fifteen minutes no more- then cleared his throat once to get Mickey’s attention. Mickey kept his eyes glued shut, his head resting against the back of his chair with a cigarette dangling between his lips, and prayed that the little fucker would take a hint and leave. That didn’t happen.

 “Um, excuse me?” The boy started with a trace of nervousness in his voice. The voice quite frankly shocked Mickey because he remembered Kevin saying they were getting a new _kid_ and the voice certainly didn’t belong to a ten year-old. “Kevin said you’re responsible for giving errands around the store? I don’t think I caught mine.”

 “Kevin says alotta shit,” Mickey shrugged without opening his eyes. “You go to him and remind him that I’m spendin’ my fucking break watching his register so he could get his ass home early and that he should hand out your chores on his goddamn own. Now fuck off.”

 Mickey wasn’t always this rude to random people –okay maybe he was a little, but he had to break the new kid in and show him who was in charge around here. Fuck knows this shithole of a store wouldn’t have survived its first year had Kev managed it on his own.

 “Well, I’d do that,” The kid sounded less than thrilled now, with exasperation coloring his voice. “But Kev is already gone and you’re the only asshole –sorry, _person_ left in charge and you’re not exactly doing your job either.”

 “The fuck I am.” Mickey growled.

 “Sorry but it doesn’t look like it from where I’m standing.”   

 The thing is that the kid didn’t sound sorry in the slightest and Mickey wasn’t used to being talked back to. His eyes flew open so he could finally see this asswipe and give him a piece of his mind for disturbing Mickey’s shuteye time.

 He had every intention to tell the kid to fuck right off when he first opened his eyes but, and Mickey would never admit to this, the words died on his lips as he stared up at the kid. Who was completely _not_ a kid if you were wondering, hell, he couldn’t be much younger than Mickey himself. So he must be eighteen at least and the furthest thing from being a _kid_. Mickey should get Kevin a fucking dictionary for his next birthday. Preferably one with pictures.  

 The guy that stood at the other side of the register had his arms crossed and his brows pulled into a small frown. He had sharp green eyes, fiery red hair and a defiant air about him that screamed I’m-not-taking-your-shit. Mickey kinda already liked him. Too bad Carrots had to go and poke the bear on their first interaction.

 “Listen up, Weasley, I don’t care if you’re Kev’s family friend or his long-lost Irish son. I call the shots around here when the airhead is out fucking his wife, so if I say I’m dismantling a fucking bomb here, you nod along and ask which wire I’m cutting, roger that?” Mickey didn’t really wait for the other boy to answer. He just made a big show of getting up and giving the redhead the stink eye as he moved around the counter to put up the Back In A Minute sign at the store’s door. “Follow me.” He ordered and started moving towards the back room.

 “You have any experience selling shit to people or did you get the job as a family favor?” He asked once they were inside and Mickey had the working schedules in his hands. They only had one employee other than the new kid, so the timetables weren’t that hard to manage but Kevin still managed to be shit at it and threw it all on Mickey. No wonder the man let him become a partner only at eighteen.

 Mickey knew that Kevin, regardless of his shitty managing skills, would never hire someone unqualified or as a favor so he only asked the question to sound like a douchebag. Which he kind of was. 

 “I’ve been working various jobs since I was fifteen,” The guy answered with a shrug. He seemed to have forgotten their merry exchange of words a few moments ago and gained back his neutral tone. _Forgives easily_ , Mickey thought to himself then filed the thought away in the useless-shit-to-know part of his brain. Hiding a secret for most of his life had made Mickey too perceptive for his own liking. He just hated showing it. “I know how to mob a floor or stock groceries or watch the register or whatever it is you want me doing.”

 “Alright then, Smartass, you’re gonna start with moving the boxes in the third aisle to the backdoor of the shop ‘cause we got some punk buyin’ a shitload of baking supplies for some party he’s throwin’ and he’ll be here to pick it up in-“ A glance to his watch. “Fifteen minutes, so you better start workin’.”

 “Fifteen minutes only for all those boxes? Are you –“ The redhead cut himself off with a sigh at Mickey’s glare then gave the shorter guy a forced smile. “I mean, sure. Consider it done.”

 “That’s better.” Mickey gave the boy a once over with his eyes then reached for a cigarette out of mere habit. “Kev gave you your apron and tag?”

 “Nope.” The kid, who was shifting his legs in restlessness, shrugged again.

 “Fucking hell, what where you doing for the fifteen minutes you were here then?” Mickey exclaimed as he pulled out a wrinkled apron from a locker and a pin for the kid’s nametag.

 “Mainly catching up, I’ve been gone for a while and –“

 “Yeah yeah, well, I didn’t ask for your fucking life story. Just put on the goddamn thing and get to work.”  Mickey grumbled and he could swear that he heard the guy breathing out an exasperated sigh.

 “Sure,” The kid took the apron from Mickey and tied it around his waist. Mickey thought that it was a shame to cover up the kid’s fit abdomen with another layer of clothing but chased the thought away as soon as it came. He was too smart to fuck someone he worked with and such thoughts could only lead one way, and he really didn’t need the complication. “It’s Ian Gallagher, just in case you were wondering.”

 “Nope, wasn’t.” Mickey lied. “Now get to work, Carrots.”

 Ian sighed audibly this time.

\------- 

 

“So, are you gonna tell me why you’re bullyin’ the poor kid?” Kevin prompted one afternoon. He and Mickey were alone in the shop as Ian ran some errand for Kev, and Mark’s shift didn’t start till six. “It’s already been a month, which I gotta say is far past your initial I’m-a-big-shit show of power. Why still give him a hard time?”

 “He’s annoying.” Mickey toyed with his cigarette pack just to have something to do with his hands.

 “He’s a saint if he still hasn’t punched you yet.” Kevin grinned. “You like him or somethin’?”

 “Carrots?” Mickey scoffed, his heart beating a little faster than he’d like to admit. “Please.”

 “Didn’t know you knew the word,” Came Ian’s voice as he made it into the shop with several bags held in his hands. For one panicked moment, Mickey thought that Ian had heard them speaking, but it soon appeared that he only caught the last word Mickey said. So Mickey did what he always did best and gave Ian an obnoxious smile.

 “Fuck off.” Mickey said, still wearing his best screw-you smile.

 “Bite me.” Ian smiled back; his smile less venomous than Mickey’s and verging on amusement. Mickey pretended not to notice that. Kevin snorted but remained silent.

 

\-------  

 

It was merely physical, Mickey tried to convince himself. It was just the boy’s body that drew his attention; the milky white skin, the toned arms and the defined abs and Ian’s great ass, and maybe his stupid red hair and his kind green eyes and his goofy smile that was too damn big for his fucking face and, yep, it was completely physical.

 So Mickey should have gotten over it since the kid had been working for him nearing three months now, and if not for that, then Mickey should have gotten over his _physical_  attraction to the boy when he went out and fucked some nameless guy with red hair and pale skin. He should have gotten over it after the third redhead he fucked this month –but he never did. None of them smiled as widely as Ian and for some stupid reason, that bothered Mickey a lot.

 

\------- 

 

“Hey Mick, think you could give me a hand here?” Ian shouted from somewhere in the store. Mickey bit down his grin as he made his way to the other guy and schooled his features into a scowl.

 “I told you not to call me that, asshole.” Mickey was a shithead through and through to Ian, he knew it but he really couldn’t stop. The nickname secretly gave him a thrill and he hoped Ian would never actually listen to him.

 “You tell me not to do lots of things but I kind of tune it out,” Ian replied cheerfully as he handed Mickey one of the boxes they needed to unpack. “You complain a lot.”

 “Do I look like some bitch to you, bitch?” Mickey put on his most incredulous expression but it only made Ian smile and shake his head. “I do not complain a lot.” He totally does.

 “You do,” Ian laughed. “You’re very grumpy. It’s kind of adorable.”

 And that right there was where Mickey’s heart stopped beating. Had Ian said this very thing to sixteen year-old Mickey, he’d have had his pretty face bashed in and his teeth knocked out. This Mickey however felt his jaw drop open and his expression grow disbelieving.

 “Did you just call me adorable, Gallagher?”

 “Maybe.” Ian wasn’t looking at him. In fact he stared at the canned food with such focus, Mickey feared it’d burst in flame.

 “ _Adorable?_ ” Mickey sounded offended to his own ears but still didn’t want Ian to get the wrong idea on why he felt offended, so he elaborated. “The fuck, man, you’re hurtin’ my masculinity. I’m motherfuckin’ scary. I have a reputation to uphold. You can’t go around callin’ me fucking adorable.”

 Ian’s lips twitched and Mickey figured it’s time to up his game.

 “Call me adorable again and I’ll rip your fucking tongue out.”  He threatened with put upon anger. 

 Ian looked at him for a second then went back to stocking the groceries without answering, but Mickey could see him trying –and failing- to hide a smile. They let the subject drop.  

 

\------- 

 

“So your dad’s a drunk?” Mickey passed the beer he held to Ian without really looking at him. Every time he saw Ian’s beautiful face marred by purples and blues, he felt like tearing his way into the Gallagher house and beating Frank Gallagher into a pulp so he knows to never fucking lay a hand on his son ever again. His breaths turned heavy with anger just thinking that lowlife’s name.

 “That and a complete shithead,” Ian answered with weariness lacing his words. Mickey wanted to reach over and pat his cheek or kiss his pain away. He clenched his hands into fists against his thighs. “You name any offense in the books and he’s done it. He doesn’t really live with us, just shows up whenever he pleases to take whatever he wants then leaves. Is often shitfaced when he shows up, and this time Fiona was at her fiancé’s and Lip at college, so there was only me to stop him stealing money. That went well.”

 Mickey could hear the bitter smile in Ian’s voice and it sent a pang through his chest. Ian Gallagher didn’t deserve a drunken father or an absentee mother.  He deserved a good home and a loving family and everything good that came in between.

 “My fuckhead of a father did a number on us too,” Mickey found himself saying. He didn’t usually talk about his father but it seemed fitting to do so now. “Used to beat the shit out of mom when he came home then pass out in his own piss. Best thing that dipshit did was getting shot in the fucking head while robbing some thug’s house. I was sixteen. I came out that year.”

 “Huh, Frank walked in on me fucking a kid from school last year. He blackmailed me for almost a month, but then Lip found out and beat the shit outta him.” Ian was smiling for real now. “And the best part is that my sister kicked him out for the first time after that. Said there’s only so low you could stoop.”

 “My sister knew and mom didn’t really give a shit.. But Terry would have killed me.” Mickey confessed. He could only imagine the horrors his father would have done had he known his son was gay.

 “Good thing the asshole is dead then.”

 “Yeah,” Mickey agreed, only now realizing that one or both of them had moved closer as they spoke and they sat shoulder to shoulder now. He didn’t move away. “Fuck yes.”  

 

\-------  

 

“So you two shitheads gonna keep dancin’ around each other?” Kevin asked Ian one day when he thought Mickey was too far away to hear them. Mickey felt Ian’s nervous glance in his direction and heard him hissing at Kevin to “ _Keep it down, Kev. Jesus.”_

 Mickey edged a bit closer in case they carried on talking but pretended to be too busy with the work at hand.

 “I’m just sayin’ kid, your puppy eyes are makin’ me sick. It’s like some chick-flick in here; I can’t walk into the shop without trippin’ over your longing looks.”

 “That doesn’t even make sense.” Ian, who had a pretty shading of pink covering his cheeks, grumbled at Kevin.

 “How many nicknames does that fucker have for you anyway?” And it was Mickey’s turn to either hide a blush or charge over and strangle Kevin. He hadn’t decided yet. “You two are pathetic. Just ask him out or whatever. All your dopey makin’ eyes at each other shit is scarin’ the customers away.”

 “Screw you.” Ian muttered and that was the end of that.

 

\------- 

 

“You’re telling me you’ve never had a boyfriend?” Coming from anyone else, this question would have warranted a punch or very creative cursing to tell the person asking that it was none of their goddamn business. As it was, this was Ian asking and Mickey may or may not have a soft spot for the kid. He simply shrugged no. “But I don’t understand,” Ian frowned as if the concept of Mickey never having a boyfriend personally offended him. “Why not?”

 “I don’t do boyfriends or dates, Gallagher. I just fuck. That’s how it is with me.” Mickey stated and thought it’d be the end of the discussion. Ian however had other ideas. He dropped the towel he was using to wipe the glass case and focused his attention on Mickey, waiting for him to elaborate.

 “And?” Ian urged after a beat of silence. Mickey was very tempted to tell him to fuck off.

 “And I dunno man, it just never seemed –“ Mickey took a second to weigh his words then shrugged again. “Right. I just don’t do that shit. It’s not worthwhile so why bother.” He decided that was a good enough reason, then averted his eyes from Ian’s and picked up the wet towel the other boy dropped as he spoke his next words. “So I just fuck. Nothing else.”  

 “Nah, you just haven’t found the right person yet,” Ian smiled and something in his tone made Mickey’s stomach flutter. Fucking hell he was turning into a girl.

 “Alright Dr. Phil. Whatever you say,” Mickey answered in true Milkovich I’m-emotionally-constipated fashion. “Now wipe the fucking glass and leave my non-existent love life alone.”

 Mickey took a few steps away from Ian before the boy spoke again.

 “Hey, Mickey,” Ian called after him. “If _someone_ asked you out, would you say yes anyway?”

 “How the fuck am I supposed to know. Someone didn’t.” Mickey spoke without turning around. He knew what Ian was asking and he didn’t want to think about it or look at Ian’s stupid face or his stupid hopeful green eyes, because one look and he was fucked. He’d say yes to whatever the fuck Ian Gallagher asked of him and then where would he be. Heartbroken and all alone in the long run that’s where. Because people like Ian were too good for Mickey and it wouldn’t take long for Ian to find that out. Mickey knew the inevitable outcome of a relationship or whatever the fuck it is he could have with Ian. He knew and he still feared he’d say yes to it, consequences be damned. 

 “But if they did?” Ian pressed.

 “Then I dunno I’ll think about it or some shit, man. Maybe. I dunno.” Mickey still had his back to Ian but, cliché as it sounded, he could feel Ian’s eyes on him.

 “You done asking stupid questions?”

 “For now.” Ian stated then plunged the towel into the water bucket and started back on the glass.

 “Good. Now finish your job, Chuckles.”

 “Yes, ma’am.”  

 Mickey flipped him off as he walked away.

 

\------- 

 

On a Saturday morning, the store was quiet and business scarce. Most people slept in on Saturdays –except for the unlucky few like Mickey and Ian- and business didn’t really pick up till noon. They were on budget cuts these days, and so they’ve kicked out the other employee they had and gave Ian a longer shift. Mickey complained about having to see Ian’s “ugly mug” for more hours than necessary but was secretly pleased at the twist of events. He actually had something to do with the decision but had threatened Kevin bodily harm if Ian ever found out. Kevin being the occasionally-smart man he was, kept his mouth shut.

 Both guys hung around the store on Saturdays doing no real work and engaging in silly games that Ian came up with. Mickey made a habit of objecting and cursing every thought Ian had, and the other boy made a point of sighing in despair before whipping out his best puppy expression. At which point, Mickey stood no chance of refusing Ian his stupid 20-questions game or how-many-chip-bags-can-you-juggle.

 It was another uneventful Saturday morning when Mandy walked into the shop for the first time. The doorbell chimed as she entered and Mickey’s brows hiked up at the surprise visit.

 “The fuck are you doing here?” He asked her with a small grin, rounding the register and giving her a quick one armed hug. He hadn’t seen his sister in a while –fuck knows where she was spending her days- and he wasn’t expecting her to show up at his workplace. On second thought, he really couldn’t think of a reason for her to do so.

 “Just checkin’ on you.” Mandy beamed without looking directly at him. Her eyes roamed the place until they landed on the redhead watching them with a curious expression. “Aha! You gotta be Ian.”

 “Um, yep, that’s me.” Ian threw Mickey a questioning look then turned his attention back to Mandy. “And you are?”

 “Mandy Milkovich. The boyfriend’s sister.” It took a moment for Mandy’s words to register but once they did, Mickey felt the heat crawling up his neck and warming his face.

 “The fuck are you talking about?” A glance in Ian’s direction showed that the redhead’s face now matched his hair. It looked surprisingly cute but Mickey couldn’t dwell on that as much as he liked to. He also couldn’t believe he just used the word _cute_.

 “Aw Mick c’mon, you wouldn’t introduce him to the family so I figured we bring the family to him. Next time I’m bringin’ mom with.”

 “For fuck’s sake NO. Gallagher ain’t my .. boyfriend or whatever. Now get goin’, bitch.”

 “But you said he was!” Mandy smirked at him with an evil glint in her eyes and an overdramatic quality to her words. He knew what she was doing –or so he thought- and he was going to get back at her for it, maybe put itching powder in her slutty outfits or a laxative in her coffee, but for now he had to do damage control.

 “I said he was a boy and a _friend._ ” Ian made some chocked up noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter being forced down and that’s when Mickey caught Mandy’s wink at his friend. “Hold up. Hold the fuck up. You two fuckheads know each other don’t you? You fucking know my sister, Gallagher?”

 He directed the last part at Ian who was still biting down laughter with a sheepish expression. Mandy didn’t extend the same courtesy and howled with laughter.

 “Shit, Mick, you shoulda seen your goddamn expression. I shoulda gotten a camera oh my god.” Mandy wiped at her eyes and ignored Mickey’s offended glare.

 “In my defense,” Started Ian, “I had no idea what Mandy was up to. Honest. She just dropped by the other day and said she’ll come back later –“

 “Also told Ian not to tell you that I came ‘cause I’ll be back soon,” Mandy grinned. “He listened to me; obedient boy toy that he is.” She threw another wink at Ian.

 “That was for scaring off my last boyfriend, shithead.”

 “Fuck you,” Mickey muttered. He was angry but showing anger meant showing he cared, and that was sure as fuck _not_ the message he wanted to send.

 “Take a joke, asshole.” Mandy rolled her eyes then dropped a wet kiss to his cheek. Mickey swatted her away with more colorful cursing but his shithead little sister only grinned. “I’ll be back at home tonight so be there for dinner yeah?”

 “I’ll see,” He shrugged but they both knew he’d be there. “Now fuck off.”

 “Alright then, good to see ya again Ian.” Mandy waved at Ian who, not so surprisingly, waved back with a goofy grin. “And make sure Mick brings you over soon. Gotta put your foot down early in the relationship and practice your power and all that shit.”

 “Out. Now.” Mickey shouted.

 “Threaten to withhold sex.” She said from the door. Mickey threw a gum pack at her head.

 A moment later she was gone and the store was back to being quiet.

 “Don’t fucking say a word, dickhead.” Mickey looked at Ian for a fleeting moment but it was long enough to catch the suppressed smile in the younger boy’s eyes.

 “Wasn’t plannin’ to,” Ian made his way back to where he stood before and reclaimed the lighter he was toying with. “But now that you mention it, your sister seems really nice.”

 “She’s a bitch,” Mickey rolled his eyes with no real bite to his tone. He did love his sister no matter what the idiot did; she was one of the few people he could count on to have his back. “Gets off on makin’ everybody’s life miserable.”

 “Hmm,” Ian glanced down at the lighter in his hands then back up at Mickey. He had that determined look he got when he was about to talk feelings and shit and Mickey knew that this can’t be good. Every alarm bell in his head went off when Ian opened his pretty mouth again. “You really called me your boyfriend?”

 Ian tried for a light tone but fell short with the question carrying more weight than he originally intended it to. Mickey considered telling him off or pretending not to hear but decided against it. The last thing he needed was Ian’s betrayed expression haunting his sleep tonight. The _other_ Ian dreams were fucking bad enough on their own.

 “I didn’t, Willow, I just mentioned you to my stupid sister once or twice.” _Or every day since I met you._ “And she read too fucking much into it. Happy now?”

 “Not really.” Ian sighed.

 “The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

 Ian gave him a long look that screamed _don’t play dumb you fucking asshole_ and managed to make Mickey feel a little shitty, then looked away with his mouth turned down at the corners.

  _Fuck now he looks like a fucking kicked puppy,_ Mickey thought with an internal groan. He should really stop comparing Ian Gallagher to little animals because it was doing nothing for his self control.

 “Hey didn’t you wanna play that stupid game?” Mickey’s mouth voiced the words of its own volition. He didn’t even remember what game Ian was rambling about before Mandy dropped by, but if the offer made the little shit smile again then so be it. “C’mon I don’t feel like sittin’ anymore.”

 “Really?” Ian’s eyebrows went up in disbelief and his lips twitched. The kid was too damn easy to please. “I thought you hated playing games.”

 “S’not like we have anything better to do.” Mickey shrugged. “Might as well.”

 “Kevin is gonna kill us.”

 “All the more temptin’” Mickey winked. He actually fucking winked in hopes that it’d make Ian smile or some shit and, believe it or not, it worked. Ian rubbed the back of his neck like a kid with a crush, which he sort of was whether Mickey liked to acknowledge it or not, then beamed at Mickey.

 Fucking hell was he, Mickey Milkovich, doomed.

 “Rules?”  Mickey asked.

 “I’m not playing by the rules anymore.”

 Somehow it sounded like a promise coming from Ian. Mickey had no idea a promise of _what_ but figured he’d find out soon enough.

 

\-------  

 

 He found out what it meant sooner than he thought he would.

 “Go out with me.”

 Mickey spluttered on the sip of beer he just took. Trust Ian Gallagher to ask him out by choking him to death and with no introductions whatsoever.

 “The fuck, Gallagher?” Mickey gave him an incredulous look after he regained the ability to breath.

 “You heard me. Go out with me.” He wasn’t asking.

 “The fuck’s gotten into you?” Mickey had to fight hard to keep his voice down. They had customers roaming the aisles and Kevin would kick both their asses if they scare them off by shouting. “I told you I don’t date. I don’t do _going out_ or whatever shit you have in mind.”

 “So no?” Ian asked in a neutral tone, no surprise or hurt registering on his face. Mickey frowned at that; he knew Ian well enough to know that a rejection this forward would at least call for a full-on puppy face. Maybe he didn’t like Mickey that much after all. The thought made something unpleasant twist in Mickey’s stomach but it strengthened his resolve all the same.

 “No.” Mickey raised an eyebrow in challenge then crossed his arms. He felt a little pang of sadness when Ian’s expression didn’t change at all. In fact, Ian’s lips twitched in amusement.

  _The fuck?_

 “Cool, so now we’re over the obligatory, initial instant refusal,” Ian stated with a satisfied smile. “Next time I ask you out, you’ll have to actually consider it.”

 The fuck was this kid smoking.

 “The fuck are you smoking?” Mickey, whose heart may have been thumping a little too hard for his liking, tried to sound condescending but came off a little fond. Well fuck.

 “I’m just saying, Mick, I’ll keep asking you out till you either say yes or tell me to fuck off,” Ian said easily while Mickey gaped at him. “Which I’d do if you want.. I mean, if you really don’t want me asking you out then all you have to do is say so and I’ll drop it. But if _I only fuck_ is your only excuse for not dating me, then I’m not giving it up. I’m tired of dancing around it. Around _Us_. So I’m taking matters into my own hands. No more playing by the rules.” Ian nodded once as if proud with his conversing abilities. He stared at Mickey for a second longer then grinned.  “You may wanna close your mouth now. I’m done.”

 “You’re fucking insane.” Mickey offered after a beat of silence. His voice sounded weak to his own ears and whatever Ian saw in his eyes made the other boy smile, before he turned around and walked away.

 Mickey stared after him for a while.

\------- 

 

“Did Ian really ask you out?” Mandy came out of nowhere the second Mickey walked into the house. She was pouncing on the soles of her feet like a five year old high on sugar and had the stupidest grin on her face. “C’mon Mick, did he?”

 “Who the fuck told you ‘bout that?” Mickey sighed. Mandy knowing meant that his mom knew and by association his brothers and probably the entire neighborhood.  He’ll never hear the end of it now.

 “So it’s true?” Mandy clapped once then bit down on her lip in anticipation. “When’s the first date? Am I gonna have to steal some fancy shit for you to wear? Where are you going? Is Ian’s brother hot too, maybe we can double date.” The last bit was meant to be a joke –even his sister wouldn’t go that far to embarrass him- but the horrific mental image made him grimace all the same.

 “He asked a week ago and I said no, end of. Now fuck off.” Mickey started to his room but was blocked by a gaping Mandy.

 “Why the fuck not?” She exclaimed. “You said you liked him.”

 “The hell I didn’t.”

 “You didn’t have to shithead. I could see it. Even Kev saw it and he has the brain functions of a dead squid.”

 “Oh so you and Kevin are gossipin’ like fuckin’ old ladies now? S’that how you found out?” He played it up a notch so he looked angry but truthfully Mickey was just embarrassed. He thought he was being completely subtle. Out of the two of them –him and Ian- he was supposed to be the preserved one, while Ian wore his heart on his goddamn sleeve for the entire world to see.

 “Well I asked him and he told me what he knew fuckhead. Now tell me why you don’t wanna go out with the Gallagher kid and don’t bullshit it. Go.”

 “You know why,” Mickey sighed in exasperation as he sidestepped his nosy sister and went into his bedroom. Mandy followed him. He had a hard enough time dealing with Ian’s looks at work. He really didn’t need Mandy to join in on the game when his resolve was shaky at best. “Leave it alone.”

 “Not happenin’ fuckface, m’not leavin’ till _you_ tell me why,” She threw herself at his bed starfish style so he had no space left to sit. He glared at her but settled on the floor all the same, knowing just how stubborn she could be. “So?”

 “He wants to go out. Like fuckin’ dinner and a movie or some shit like that, Mands,” Mickey scraped a hand down his face in frustration. Fucking and meaningless sex he completely understood, but Ian Gallagher didn’t want that from Mickey. No, what Ian asked of Mickey went much deeper than that. Ian wanted a hand to hold and someone to call a boyfriend. He wanted commitment and soft smiles and maybe love at some point, and Mickey, being the damaged-goods half of this equation, couldn’t really give him all that. He couldn’t give him a constant or promise him not to freak out at the first sign of attachment he felt. He couldn’t promise Ian not to break his heart out of sheer idiocy. He couldn’t promise him anything, really, because Mickey was a creature made to be alone. He didn’t do feelings because it was always safer to be detached. He didn’t do commitment because nobody fucking stayed long so what’s the point there. He didn’t do love, period –but maybe the sole problem here was that he already loved Ian Gallagher a little bit, and it scared the living shit out of him.

 “Earth to Mickey,” Mandy startled her brother out of his thoughts with a shout. “Dude, the hell?”

 “Just thinkin’ “ Mickey offered quietly and was grateful when Mandy, who must have moved to sit beside him at some point, remained silent. “I don’t think I can do it. Go out with him. It’ll ruin this thing we got goin’. He’s –“ Mickey took a deep breath and smiled to himself bitterly. “The fuck if I know what he is. But he’s too good.”

 “Too good for you, you mean?” Mandy’s tone was sharp. Borderline angry actually and it startled Mickey into glancing at her. “Don’t you fuckin’ dare think that, Mick. Not even a thought. Out of everyone in this goddamn dumpster you’ve got the right to be happy. I don’t care what you think but I know you’ve got, like, the best heart out of all of us even when you don’t show it much.”

 “The fuck –“

 “No you shut the fuck up and listen to me ‘cause I’m only ever sayin’ this once,” Mandy took a deep breath and turned to face her brother with fiery eyes. “Terry did a number on you as much as he did on mom. When I ran to aunt’s to hide and mom stayed at home you always stayed with her and I dunno what he used to say but he was wrong. You gotta know that, Mick. You’ve always been the best of us. We all ran away and you stayed with mom. You always did, so you have a good heart on you and you should be happy. So if Ian makes you happy, go for it and stop questionin’ every goddamn thing you asshole. Just, like, be happy.”

 Mickey was speechless after his sister’s outburst. He had known all along that Mandy’s tough exterior was nothing but an act, but he never thought that he’d ever see the armor crack this big. Glimpses and peeks were all he saw in the past but this was a fucking wall breaking down, and Mickey had never been more grateful to anyone in his life. He smiled at her.  It wasn’t big or happy, but he bit his tongue not to contradict everything his sister said and his smile –if a slight upturn of his lips could be called that- held all the gratitude he felt. Mandy rolled her eyes at him.

 “Wipe that off of your face, you look creepy,” She deadpanned but he could still see the smile in her eyes. “And I wasn’t kiddin’ about the hot brother. Lip or whatever. I want his number.”

 “I’ll see what I can do.”

\------- 

 

It took Ian three more tries over the course of four weeks before Mickey cracked. If he was being honest, Mickey had seen this coming all along; his saying yes, but was trying to delay the inevitable out of pure cowardice. He couldn’t put it off much longer though. Not with Kev’s accusing looks and Mandy’s persistence –which he suspected had more to do with her budding friendship with Ian than anything else- and most importantly, Ian’s pleading eyes. Mickey hated the hurt look Ian got each time he turned him down. It haunted him for days every time and he often found himself doing stupid things to make Ian laugh. It was embarrassing to say the least but he did it regardless because it was Ian he did it for, and Mickey was starting to see that there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for the kid. Hell, had Terry still been alive now, Mickey would have come out for the Gallagher kid alone, his pig of a father be damned.

 And so, on Ian’s most recent try, Mickey finally thought _screw it_.

 “We don’t even have to go anywhere public, really,” Ian offered, oblivious to Mickey’s new resolution. “We can just watch a movie at home with burgers and beers and stuff. Just spend the night hangin’ out like we always do but we’ll just be calling it a date and we’ll do it more often. I’ll even stick to that stupid no kissing rule you have. Scout’s honor.”

 “Okay.”

 “No seriously, Mick, just think abo-“ Ian’s eyes went so wide, Mickey seriously feared they’d drop out of his head. “Wait. Did you just –I mean, you said, um, were you talking to me?”

 “Do you see any other fucking moron standin’ around?” Mickey raised his eyebrows, cheeks warming ever so slightly. He wasn’t blushing. Nope. “ ‘course I’m talkin’ to you, bitch.”

 Ian stood gaping at him in wonder until he couldn’t take it anymore. He started to walk away.

 “Shit no, Mickey, hold up you asshole. Wait!” Ian caught up to him in a second and grabbed his arm with the biggest fucking grin splitting his stupid freckled face. Why did he have to look so goddamn happy, like Mickey was some catch and Ian just won the lottery. It made no sense whatsoever to Mickey. “Shit, wow, okay. Okay? You’re saying yes, right?”

 Mickey nodded once a bit reluctantly, he was already regretting his decision.

 “I need to hear it, Mick.” Ian said softly.

 “ _Yes_ ,” Mickey sighed. “I figured, why ever the fuck not.” He added after a moment.

 Famous last words.

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you're done reading -and man I hope you enjoyed that- let me tell you that this was my first time ever writing for the Shameless fandom, and I hope you guys liked what you read. 
> 
> I have another chapter in mind for this fic, but I'll need to know that there are actual people reading it before I post it, so do tell me what you think please and if you'd be interested to read about the boys' first date. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, reviews/kudos would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> P.S: This was also posted on my tumblr.


End file.
